Photo voltaic systems, which are developed and utilized for generating electric power through the conversion of radiant energy—preferably solar energy, although other sources of radiant or other energy may be applicable—into electricity, are currently known. In such systems, the entire structure of which is sometimes known as an energy receiving panel, a substantially flat portion, or support base, is placed on top of a stationary structure, such as the roof of a building. Alternatively, the support base may be placed on a movable structure, such as a calculator, watch, automobile, etc.
Additionally, energy receiving panels can be used with “tracking systems”—an ancillary system used to orient the energy receiving panels according to the changing position of the sun, or in line with the highest and/or brightest energy source, during the course of the day or other temporal period.
Within the support base is disposed the circuitry and/or other similar devices by which the radiant energy—received, or absorbed, by the energy receiving panels from the energy source—is converted into electricity. Alternatively, this circuitry and/or these devices may be disposed in a remote location; in which case, they would be in electrical communication with the support base.
Coupled to the support base of the energy receiving panel are a plurality of energy receiving cells. Each energy receiving cell, which is traditionally substantially rectangular in nature, is disposed in a parallel planar relationship with each other and with the support base. As a result of the static physical disposition of the energy receiving cells, efficiency of absorption of energy suffers as the energy source moves above the energy receiving panels, i.e., as the sun rotates from east to west above the energy receiving panels. Further, the “flatness,” or planar nature, of the energy receiving cells limits the amount of surface area that is directly exposed to the energy source at any given point in time. Consequently, when the efficiency of absorption of the energy receiving cells suffers, coupled with a less than optimum time of direct exposition to radiant energy, the amount of generated electricity is reduced. Thus, the use of such energy receiving panels for the generation of electricity has been mainly limited by the poor efficiency and high exploitation costs of the energy receiving cells, as well as the reduced utility of the surface area due to the “flatness” of the energy receiving cells.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved energy receiving panel which provides a greater efficiency of absorption, resulting in a greater generation of electricity, by overcoming the disadvantages in the currently-used devices.